Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector
Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector is the first series in the Star Wars - Dark Times series created by MasterNoomiZ. This series will consist of 5 issues. On June 5, 2017 MasterNoomiZ revealed he planned on writing a sequel series to Defector, which is yet untitled and is in pre-production in coordination with Haou1987. The story was finished on June 11, 2017, with MasterNoomiZ also revealing the second series to be officially called Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent. Issues Issue 1: Defector #1 In 18 ABY Darth Vader arrives above Kashyyyk along with the 501st Legion. Commander Appo approaches Vader telling him that they are ready to deploy all troops. Vader takes his personal Interceptor down to the planet where he meets with the Imperial Agent Kaleth Horn. Agent Horn informs Vader that he has spend the better of the previous year to infiltrate and built a loyal cult of Wookiees around him, the Akkacav Clan that will be ready when he tells them to act. Vader orders Horn to go back undercover while he sorts out the leadership on the planet. Vader arrives at Myrkarda Village, and has the 501st surround it, giving Appo the command to hold their ground while he investigates. He enters the central building of the Akkacav Clan and immediately sets an example by killing the Chieftain, Barrabarra and demands that the Wookiees pledge complete loyalty to him. Frightened by the prospect of facing the same faith as Barrabarra, the remaining leaders give in, however one sneaks away. Just before he is discovered by Appo and his men, the Wookiee manages to relay a message to an unknown figure that the Akkacav Clan has pledged their loyalty to Vader before being shot. Disconnecting before Vader or Appo can get to the communicator, Vader deduces the man on the other end is an Imperial defector as he is using Imperial frequencies, ordering Appo to alert Agent Horn to begin rallying the loyal Wookiees to him. As on the other end of a ridge, Wookiee forces amass to rally to defend against the Imperial invaders, Star Destroyers descend into orbit, beginning to launch their assault. Issue 2: Defector #2 Agent Horn was on the front lines with troopers of the 501st Legion, leading the squads in battle against the native Wookiees. At one point he gets a report by TK-308, a Stormtrooper commander of the 501st that a set of battle plans have been leaked out to the Wookiees and a rebel cell supported by elements of the former Galactic Republic. When quetioned whether this situation should be reported to Darth Vader, Agent Horn decides against it giving TK-308 command of the frontal forces in order to pursue the defector himself, whom he believes is the same one that also was in contact with the rogue Wookiee Chieftain in Myrkarda Village. He takes one of the CT-1005 Swoop Bikes with him to travel to a nearby radio station, but when he arrives there he finds it under control of the Wookiees. Interested to see how it comes that the Wookiees are so well organised. He calls the radio station in, but at that point one of the heavy turrets manages to destroy one of the satellites that would push the signal through to Imperial Command and thus Vader. He silently raids the station on his own, killing three Wookiees due to his surprise element and finds a code cylinder there that after thorough inspection leads Horn to find out that a certain Captain Roggard is the culprit behind the leak of the files. Now with solid proof of the traitor, Horn begins making his way back to the front lines, when he is knocked out from behind and transported by a Wookiee clan to their leader, Tarfful, a distinguished Clone Wars veteran with a giant dislike for Imperials. Issue 3: Defector #3 Kaleth Horn is brought before Tarfful, who instantly orders the other Wookiees to kill him, knowing Horn is an Imperial Agent. Horn however attempts to sway Tarfful with more knowledge on battle plans of the Empire, when Tarfful is contacted by the sinister defector, which Horn calls out as Roggard. Horn overpowers his Wookiee guards and threatens Tarfful, that is until the guard towers that were protecting the settlement of Tarfful were blown up by Imperial artillery. Horn and Tarfful face off and Horn is able to just escape the Wookiee and Tarfful orders his clan to search and find Horn. He is then once again contacted by the Imperial defector, who tells Tarfful Darth Vader has send troopers of the 501st Legion down to his settlement and he will have to vacate it. Horn in the meantime manages to shake off his followers and contacts his handler in Imperial Intelligence, Agent Olani, saying he has found the settlement but the coordinates he relays are different from where the settlement actually is. He then returns to the settlement in a way around, finding the settlement overrun by Commander Appo and his troops. Horn reveals himself and relays coordinates to three important settlements on Kashyyyk to bomb, which Appo relays to Darth Vader and Captain Roggard. Agent Horn, realizing the defector now is near the Dark Lord and in the center of command, gets into one of the gunships and travels back to Myrkarda Village, however within the gunship he is subdued by gasses. In the end it is revealed that the three settlements that Horn contained were filled with Wookiees and instead of bombing them, Vader orders his men to capture them and transport them away from Kashyyyk. Issue 4: Defector #4 A bound and gagged Kaleth Horn found himself inside a dark cell with Captain Roggard overseeing him, along with a experimental torture droid named 0-0-1. Roggard allows 0-0-1 to torture Horn to find out what plans have been leaked to the Wookiees, but Horn does not budge. Horn calls Roggard the traitor to the Empire, admitting in front of the camera that it was him who went offbook to find Tarfful, but it was to root out the traitor. He demands to speak to Darth Vader, but Roggard tells him he has no business with the Dark Lord. As revealed when Clone Shadow Troopers enter the cell, Horn deduces this is an Imperial Intelligence black site. Commander Shade informs Roggard that they are ready to move. Commander Shade and Roggard lead Horn through the jungle on Kashyyyk, however Wookiees led by Tarfful intervene and capture Roggard and almost Horn, but Commander Shade and his troopers manage to hold them off long enough for Commander Appo and his troops to reinforce them and free Horn. Roggard is brought back to the beach front where Tarfful wants to know the battle plans of the Empire, since he believes Horn's claim of Roggard being the defector. Roggard activates a hidden switch on his wrist, alerting Gunships to his location. Horn and Appo lead the troops into liberating the captain and they do succeed this time. When they return to the Imperial base, it is revealed that a force of Wookiees and former Coruscant Judicial Force soldiers invaded the base, stole the plans and slaughtered all Imperial officers inside. Captain Roggard orders Appo to take Horn into custody, while Tarfful is met by the cloaked defector who shows him the prisoner transports in orbit that are transporting Wookiees off world. Tarfful mobilizes his forces to capture a transport and attack the transports. Issue 5: Defector #5 A Gunship arrives on Kashyyyk and out comes Lyanna Olani, the handler of Agent Horn. She orders Captain Roggard to have her transported to Horn immediately. Once there, she meets with Horn in a heavily guarded cell, but the place is rocked when the compound is attacked and three shuttles are taken by the Wookiees and their allies. Horn convinces Olani to free him and let him help, against the advice of Roggard, but Olani claims to have seen enough evidence of him being a traitor to the Empire. The captured shuttles arrive aboard the Visceral I, where the captive Wookiees are being held currently. Using rogue agents of the Coruscant Judicial Force as undercover Stormtroopers, Tarfful manages to free a lot of Wookiees before the prisoner section gets locked down, the undercover agents get slaughtered by the arrival of DT-0 Sentidroids and they make it back to the transports. The shuttles leave the Visceral I, but get chased down by Imperial ARC-170 Starfighters of which one is shot down, killing all Wookiees inside, but a second is able to escape the carnage and flee into Hyperspace. The third shuttle is allowed to return to the surface, only to be met with a death squad of Stormtroopers led by Commander Shade. In the meantime Olani and Horn search for evidence that Roggard is indeed the traitor and find this when they find data protocols, an encrypted code cylinder and actual battle plans of the Imperials and present this to Darth Vader, who immediately executes Roggard despite him demanding a trial. Vader then thanks Horn for his coorporation in the Battle of Kashyyyk, revealing that Tarfful was captured along with the remainder of the Chieftains of the Wookiee resistance. Three weeks later the Battle of Kashyyyk is over and Vader forces Tarfful and the other resistance leaders to sign the surrender. Vader then awards Horn the Imperial Cross for his services and the Wookiees including Tarfful gets shipped aboard a Raider-class Corvette to Eadu. This is however when the ship is attacked by a single transport identifying itself as the Ghost and Tarfful gets an encrypted message revealing the same defector to still be alive, which means it was never Roggard! The side of the ship is blown open and the Wookiees get aboard, with Tarfful finally meeting his contact within the Empire, who is revealed to be Lyanna Olani all along. Series Allegiance Trilogy Defector - Shadow Agent - Rogues Shadow Rebellion Infiltrator - The Dark Reach - The Gathering